Rain
by Eddelweisseu
Summary: Hanya kisah cinta sepihak Yoo Ki Hyun terhadap Son Hyun Woo, sahabatnya. #MonstaX #ShowKi


Kadang Tuhan hanya mempertemukan saja tanpa menyatukan

-Kihyun-

Eddelweisseu Present

Rain

Happy Reading (((

Sore itu Hujan turun dengan deras membasahi jalanan kota Seoul yang lenggang. Beberapa orang -termasuk Kihyun didalamnya- berdiri di salah satu halte bis menunggu kendaraan panjang itu tiba untuk mengantarkan mereka ke rumahnya. Kihyun terdiam sejenak saat tetesan air hujan yang ia tampung ditangannya semakin banyak menetes, ini seperti dejavu beberapa tahun yang lalu saat dirinya terjebak hujan bersama Sahabatnya. Pria mungil itu tersenyum tipis, memutar kembali ingatannya ke beberapa tahun lalu.

-Flashback-

Dibawah hujan yang turun deras sore itu dua anak adam sedang berlari kecil menuju halte bis yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berlari.

" Yak! Tunggu aku Son." seru seorang lelaki mungil bersusah payah berlari mengejar pria yang berada di depannya. "Bantu aku membawa benda sialan ini." lanjutnya lagi.

Pria yang berada didepannya berbalik lalu berjalan menghampiri sahabatnya yang tengah kesusahan membawa property tugas kimianya tadi.

"Kau ini lelet sekali seperti siput ck! Berikan itu padaku!." Ujar Hyunwoo seraya mengambil paksa property yang sedari tadi berada didekapan Kihyun.

"Kenapa tidak dari tadi ck! dasar tidak pekaan! cepatlah hujan turun semakin deras!." Ucap Kihyun seraya berlari kearah halte bis meninggalkan Hyunwoo yang tengah menggerutu kesal.

" Dasar." Gumam Hyunwoo lalu menyusul Kihyun yang lebih dulu tiba di Halte bis. Hyunwoo meletakan property tugasnya disamping bangku besi yang ada disana. Hyunwoo berjalan mendekati Kihyun yang sedang menampung tetesan air hujan dengan tangannya, Hyunwoo tersenyum tipis kemudian ikut melihat tetesan air hujan yang membuat genangan di beberapa bagian jalan.

" kau sangat menyukai hujan?." Tanya Hyunwoo, Kihyun menoleh memandang sahabatnya.

" Ya." jawabnya pelan.

"Kenapa?."

" Karena hujan aku dipertemukan dengan seseorang." Ucap Kihyun lirih, tangannya semakin banyak menampung air hujan. Hyunwoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kihyun.

" Seseorang yang membuatku mengerti apa arti mencintai." Kihyun tersenyum.

" Bisa kau ceritakan? Selama berteman denganmu aku tidak pernah tahu cerita dibalik kau sangat menyukai hujan." Hyunwoo menatap sahabatnya itu, Kihyun mengangguk pelan.

" 3 Tahun yang lalu, tepatnya saat aku kelas tiga Junior High School, aku dan teman-temanku baru saja keluar dari gerbang tempat les. Tiba-tiba saja hujan turun sehingga membuat kami harus berteduh di halte bis. Kami pun berteduh, untung saja hanya ada beberapa orang yang berteduh. Aku merapihkan seragam yang sedikit basah namun, mataku tidak sengaja melihat seseorang yang duduk dibangku dengan headset menempel ditelinganya, matanya memejam menikmati lantunan musik yang mengalir melalui headsetnya. Pandanganku terpaku padanya untuk beberapa saat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya." Kihyun tersenyum tipis mengingat kembali saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya.

" Pria itu membuka matanya aku langsung menundukan kepalaku. aku mengintip dari ekor mataku, pria itu berdiri lalu berlari menembus hujan. Dulu aku tidak tahu apa arti detakan jantungku pada saat itu tapi sekarang aku sadar itu adalah cinta pada pandangan pertama. Cinta pertamaku." Kihyun menatap Hyunwoo yang sedari tadi menatapnya, ada pancaran kebahagiaan di sorot mata Kihyun. Hyunwoo masih setia mendengarkan cerita Sahabat pendeknya ini.

" Tak disangka setelah satu tahun berlalu, aku melihatnya lagi di SMA yang sama denganku." Kihyun tersenyum setelah mengingat kembali saat dimana ia bertemu dengan orang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, Hyunwoo pun ikut tersenyum namun tak lama ia merasakan cipratan air yang mengenai wajahnya.

" Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?." seru Hyunwoo saat melihat Kihyun tertawa puas seraya memeletkan lidah ke arahnya.

" Kau terlalu menghayati ceritaku Tuan Son Hyunwoo yang terhormat." Ujar Kihyun seraya tertawa puas melihat wajah kesal sahabatnya.

" Aku tidak menghayati ceritamu bodoh. Lalu apa sekarang kau sudah bertemu lagi dengannya?." Kihyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar lalu mengangguk pelan.

" Ya, bahkan orang itu sangat dekat denganku."

" Aku sangat penasaran seperti apa orang itu sehingga membuat sahabat pendekku ini tidak

bisa berpaling." Hyunwoo mengusap pucuk kepala Kihyun, membuat pria mungil itu terdiam beberapa saat. Hyunwoo merasa heran lalu memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah sahabatnya.

" Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?." Hyunwoo menyentuh bahu Kihyun, ia hanya menggeleng pelan.

" Kenapa tidak kau coba untuk menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?."

" Sulit .. aku dan dia berada diposisi yang sulit." Hyunwoo mengerutkan alisnya.

" Dia sudah memiliki kekasih? ck, Ayolah sebelum janur kuning melengkung dia masih bisa kau kejar Ki." Ujar Hyunwoo seraya memasukan tangannya kedalam saku celananya. Kihyun hanya menunduk memperhatikan tetesan air yang menggenang dibawahnya.

" Bel tidak akan berbunyi jika kau tidak menekannya, begitu pula dengan cinta. Cinta tidak akan tumbuh jika tidak diungkapkan."

Kihyun mendongak menatap sahabatnya yang sedang menatap tetesan hujan dihadapannya.

" Tidak, aku hanya takut merusak hubunganku yang sekarang dengannya. Aku tidak

ingin dia berubah karena perasaanku padanya." Hyunwoo berdecak sebal, Sahabatnya ini benar- benar susah diberitahu.

"ck.. coba saja dulu Ki tidak ada salahnya. Takut itu urusan nanti."

" Kau tidak mengerti, terjebak dalam keadaan seperti ini. Mencintai sahabatmu sendiri." Ucap Kihyun dalam hati.

Kihyun mengedikan bahunya lalu kembali bermain air hujan. Hyunwoo menatap sebal sahabatnya ini. Tak lama bis yang mereka tunggu pun tiba, Kihyun dan Hyunwoo segera menaiki bis itu untuk mengantar mereka pulang.

-Flashback End-

Tin! Tin!

Kihyun tersadar dari lamunan kilas baliknya, sebuah bis berhenti dihadapannya tanpa buang waktu ia segera masuk kedalam bis. Kihyun duduk dikursi barisan ketiga dari belakang disamping jendela. Kihyun merogoh headset dari dalam tasnya lalu memasangkannya pada kedua telinganya. Kihyun tersenyum saat Smartphonenya tidak sengaja memutar lagu Rain dari Taeyeon Girls Generation.

Pria itu bersenandung kecil, untung saja penumpang bis ini hanya 3 orang termasuk

dirinya jadi tidak masalah kan? Kihyun menatap kearah jendela yang dipenuhi buliran tetesan air hujan, ia tersenyum lalu menggerakan jarinya untuk menuliskan sebuah

nama yang sangat ia rindukan saat ini.

Jalanan berwarna abu-abu yang lenggang begitu lenggang

Merasa sepi, aku membuka jendela kaca

Tetesan hujan jatuh kearahku

Kerinduan mulai meningkat dan mengalir didalam hatiku

Kihyun tersenyum miris saat lirik itu terdengar ditelinganya, ia merindukan orang itu, ia merindukan sahabatnya. Kihyun memejamkan matanya untuk menetralisir rasa sesak yang tiba- tiba menyergap hatinya. Sungguh rasa rindu ini membuatnya tersiksa, ingin rasanya ia

mengirimkan pesan jika ia merindukannya tapi, ia tak bisa.

-Flashback-

Hari ini Sekolah mengadakan festival tahunan, dimana setiap siswa dari masing-masing kelas harus menampilkan dua atau tiga karya seni bebas. Kihyun dan Hyunwoo ditunjuk oleh Won Ho-ketua kelas mereka- untuk berduet diatas panggung. Tak bisa menolak keduanyapun terpaksa melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Won Ho.

" Lagu apa yang akan kita nyanyikan?." Tanya Kihyun saat keduanya sudah berada dibelakang panggung menunggu giliran untuk tampil.

" Aku juga tidak tahu, bagaimana nanti saja Ki." Jawab Hyunwoo, Kihyun mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban rekan duetnya.

Tiba saatnya mereka untuk tampil, keduanyapun naik keatas panggung. Dibangku penonton sudah ada Won Ho yang memasang wajah seramnya, Kihyun dan Hyunwoo duduk dikursi yang sudah disediakan oleh pihak panitia. Hyunwoo mencoba memetik gitarnya, memberi aba-aba pada Kihyun untuk bernyanyi lagu apapun.

Kihyun menghembuskan nafasnya lalu mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu dari Ryeowook Super Junior feat Beagie. Hyunwoo sedikit terkejut mendengar Kihyun menyanyikan lagu itu, pasalnya ia hanya hapal bagian reff nya saja. Kihyun mengunci tatapan Hyunwoo agar terus menatapnya.

Apakah kita teman atau kita kencan

Hari ini aku telah dibingungkan tentangmu

bahkan lebih banyak tentangku

Kita juga menonton film, juga berjalan-jalan

kemudian aku bilang rahasia yang jauh terdalam

woo woo

Persahabatan kita adalah sesuatu yang lebih

dekat dari kekasih

tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan?

telah tumbuh rasa begitu menyukaimu sayang

Reff:

Sebelum aku tahu itu, segala sesuatu tentangmu

telah tumbuh rasa suka segala sesuatu

tentangmu

Diam-diam, lebih diam-diam aku akan datang

lebih dekat dengan dirimu

Aku suka semua yang ada padamu, seperti segala

sesuatu

Meskipun kata-kata " Aku mencintaimu tidak

dikatakan"

tolong tinggal saja denganku seperti ini, tolong

berjanjilah padaku selamanya

Hatiku ingin mengakui semua seperti seorang

laki-laki

Kau sebaiknya menangkap hatiku, kau sebaiknya

tahu hatiku sayang

Reff:

Cinta yang lebih berharga dari cinta Aku ingin

memberikan segalanya

perlahan lebih lambat, aku akan memberikan

semua hatiku

Aku suka semua tentangmu, seperti segala

sesuatu

Meskipun kata-kata yang canggung, tolong ada-

lah disana, kadang sebagai teman, kadang

sebagai kekasih

Tidak ada persahabatan antara anak laki-laki dan

perempuan

aku tidak percaya itu

Tidak, meskipun kita menjadi sepasang kekasih

kita akan terus menjadi teman yang lebih baik

(aku akan mendengarkanmu)

Aku akan mendengarkanmu

*Hyunwoo dan Kihyun*

Lebih dari kata-kata "Aku mencintaimu"

kita masih dengan perasaan manis kita

sedikit demi sedikit, mulai dari hari ke hari

aku suka semua yang ada padamu, seperti segala

sesuatu

tanganmu yang ku genggam tidak akan aku

lepaskan

tapi dalam kesempatan aku akan berada disisimu

mengatakan aku mencintaimu selamanya.

Kihyun memalingkan wajahnya saat petikan gitar sudah tidak terdengar lagi, semua penonton terhipnotis seakan tahu makna yang disampaikan Kihyun. Kihyun segera berdiri lalu membungkuk sopan air matanya tak bisa ditahan, seakan sadar semua penonton bertepuk tangan tak sedikit juga yang memberikan standing applause. Hyunwoo membungkuk sopan seraya tersenyum pada penonton lalu berlari mengejar Kihyun yang pergi entah kemana.

Kihyun berlari kearah taman yang berada dibelakang sekolah, tempat tanaman herbal yang ditanam oleh siswa yang mengikuti ekstrakurikuler PMR. Kihyun mendudukan dirinya dibawah pohon Oak yang rindang, kakinya ditekuk lalu menundukan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya.

" Aku sudah tidak tahan, perasaan ini semakin menyiksaku." Lirih Kihyun, bahunya bergetar menandakan bahwa ia sedang menangis saat ini.

" Apakah sesulit ini mencintai orang yang ternyata Sahabatmu sendiri? Jika iya, aku

menyesal terlahir sebagai sahabat Hyunwoo. Aku mencintainya hiks.."

"Apa aku orang yang kau maksud itu Ki?." Tanya Seseorang, Kihyun segera menghapus air matanya dan mendongakan kepalanya, ia terkejut melihat Hyunwoo berdiri dihadapannya, menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

" Katakan padaku Ki." Kihyun menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia memberanikan diri menatap mata sahabatnya.

" Mungkin sudah saatnya aku menekan belnya agar bel itu berbunyi." Kihyun tersenyum miris.

" Ya aku mencintaimu Hyunwoo lebih dari 3 tahun.. aku tidak bisa mengungkapkannya karena aku takut kau berubah saat kau tahu perasaanku.. Maafkan aku." Hyunwoo menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, ia tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi pada mereka. Sahabat

menjadi Cinta.

" Kau sudah tahu perasaanku, apa tanggapanmu?." Tanya Kihyun.

" Maaf tapi aku lebih nyaman menjadi Sahabatmu Ki, lagipula aku sedang tidak ingin terikat pada sebuah hubungan." Ucap Hyunwoo sedikit tidak enak hati.

Kihyun tersenyum tipis lalu berdiri, pria itu merapihkan celana seragamnya yang sedikit kotor terkena tanah.

" Aku mengerti, setidaknya sekarang kau tahu perasaanku. Aku mohon jangan memutuskan tali persahabatan kita hanya karena ini." Hyunwoo tertawa pelan lalu mengacak poni Kihyun.

" Tidak akan, anggap saja ini tidak terjadi oke!." Kihyun merasa sakit dihatinya saat mendengar Hyunwoo mengatakan itu, sama seperti ia sedang ditolak saat ini. pria itu memaksakan sebuah senyuman dibibirnya.

" Ya anggap saja aku sedang curhat karena Jo In Sung dating dengan Gong Hye Jin." Ujar Kihyun, keduanya pun tertawa.

Kihyun memasuki rumahnya, tak ada satupun orang yang berada di rumah. Ayah dan Ibunya belum kembali dari Restoran dan Kakaknya mungkin belum pulang dari kantor. Kihyun membuka pintu kamarnya, ia menekan saklar lampu yang berada tak jauh dari pintu. Kemudian ia menyimpan tas selempangnnya diranjang, musik masih melantun melalui headsetnya.

" Bodoh sudah dua tahun berlalu aku belum bisa melupakanmu Hyunwoo." Ujarnya, Kihyun membuka jendela kamarnya hujan masih turun tapi dengan intensitas sedang.

Kenangan beberapa tahun yang lalu kembali memutar diotaknya bagaikan putaran Film kuno. Rasa sesak itu kembali datang saat kilasan masa lalu yang ingin ia lupakan terputar kembali di memorinya.

-Flashback-

3 Bulan setelah pernyataan perasaan Kihyun, tidak ada yang berubah semuanya tetap sama seperti dulu. Hyunwoo dan Kihyun masih bersahabat seakan tidak terjadi apapun. Saat ini Hyunwoo dan Kihyun berada di kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang terus berdemo sejak jam pelajaran pertama berlangsung.

Kihyun memesan Kari Ramyun dengan toping Chiken Katsu serta Lemon tea dingin kesukaannya sedangkan Hyunwoo membeli Roti Coklat dan sekotak susu Vanila.

" Kau tidak makan?." Tanya Kihyun saat melihat makanan yang dibawa oleh Hyunwoo.

" Aku tidak terlalu lapar, nanti saja istirahat jam kedua aku akan makan." Jawab Hyunwoo, Kihyun menganggukan kepalanya lalu mulai menyantap makananya.

" Oh iya Ki hari ini kau pulang sendiri saja ya." Ucap Hyunwoo, Kihyun mengangguk tanpa menoleh kearah Hyunwoo.

" Biasanya juga aku pulang sendiri." Gerutu Kihyun pelan, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh sahabatnya ini tapi sudahlah nanti juga Hyunwoo akan memberitahunya.

Waktu Pulang sekolah sudah berlalu beberapa menit yang lalu. Kihyun berjalan bersama Hyungwon teman sekelasnya menuju halte bis yang berada di dekat sekolah. Hyungwon menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat siluet laki-laki yang dikenalnya.

" Ki tunggu sebentar." Hyungwon menarik tangan Kihyun membuat lelaki berparas manis itu berhenti melangkahkan kakinya.

" Ada apa?." tanya Kihyun, Hyungwon mengarahkan telujnjuknya pada dua orang yang sedang bercanda di tempat parkir.

" Bukankah itu Hyunwoo dan Minhyuk?." Ucap Hyungwon, Kihyun melihat kearah yang ditunjukan Hyungwon, benar saja itu Hyunwoo dan Minhyuk siswa pindahan dari Busan 3 bulan lalu.

Hyunwoo terlihat sedang membenarkan letak helm yang dipakai Minhyuk lalu keduanya saling melemparkan senyum.

" Woah aku kira kalian berpacaran ternyarta tidak, Ki apa kau tahu ini?." Tanya Hyungwon, Kihyun menggeleng pelan matanya masih tertuju pada Hyunwoo dan Minhyuk yang menaiki motor Hyunwoo untuk pulang bersama.

" Jadi ini sebabnya kau berubah 3 bulan terakhir ini." Lirih Kihyun dalam hati.

" Ayo kita pulang sebentar lagi bis tiba." Ucap Kihyun seraya menarik lengan temannya ini.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Kihyun maupun Hyungwon asyik dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kihyun tidak menyangka Hyunwoo akan melakukan ini padanya, padahal dia tahu jika Kihyun menyukainya.

Hari demi hari berlalu berganti menjadi minggu, sudah dua minggu semenjak Kihyun mengetahui hubungan Hyunwoo dan Minhyuk. Pasangan itu menjadi perbincangan hangat di Sekolah, sampai saat ini Hyunwoo belum mengatakan apapun kepadanya. Kihyun berjalan dilorong sekolah yang sepi, semua siswa pergi ke kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka. Kihyun menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Hyunwoo dan Minhyuk berjalan kearahnya dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Kihyun menjadi salah tingkah saat kedua orang itu sudah berada dihadapannya.

" Ki.. bisa kita berbicara sebentar, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak disini." Ucap Hyunwoo.

" Tentu saja, ayo ke taman belakang saja." Ujar Kihyun kemudian berjalan ke taman belakang sekolah mereka.

Tangan Hyunwoo dan Minhyuk masih bertautan sepanjang perjalanan ke taman belakang, Kihyun berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan nantinya. Setibanya ditaman belakang sekolah, Kihyun berbalik lalu menatap Hyunwoo dan Minhyuk bersamaan.

" Apa yang ingin kau katakan?." Tanya Kihyun.

" Langsung saja, Ki kau pasti sudah mendengar kabar bahwa kami berpacaran. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa itu benar, maaf tidak mengatakannya padamu dari awal." Jawab Hyunwoo.

Seperti ada tangan kasat mata yang meremas hatinya kuat, rasa sesak yang teramat sakit menyerang hatinya. Kihyun menelan ludahnya kasar kemudian memaksakan sebuah senyuman untuk Hyunwoo dan Minhyuk.

" Aku sudah tahu, tidak usah meminta maaf itu hak mu untuk jatuh cinta pada siapa saja. Aku sadar posisiku yang hanya sahabatmu.. Selamat ya untuk kalian berdua." Ucap Kihyun, tatapannya beralih pada Minhyuk yang hanya diam sedari tadi.

" Minhyuk-ssi jaga sahabatku baik-baik ya.." Minhyuk mengangguk pelan lalu tersenyum, Kihyun menepuk pundak keduanya lalu pergi dari tempat itu menyisakan Minhyuk, Hyunwoo dan rasa bersalah yang tiba-tiba menyergap hatinya, ia sangat yakin sebelum Kihyun berlalu ia melihat buliran air mata menetes membasahi pipinya.

Hyunwoo menatap kepergian Kihyun, bahu sahabatnya sedikit bergetar pasti ia menangis. Hyunwoo menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian mengajak Minhyuk untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

Kihyun menutup pintu toilet, ia mendudukan dirinya diatas kloset. lelaki itu menumpukan kepalanya pada kedua tangannya yang dilipat, ia menangis. Hatinya merasa sesak, kerongkongannya terasa tercekat. Siang itu ia menghabiskan waktu dengan menangis di toilet yang sunyi.

Kenapa kisah cintanya setragis ini?

Mencintai tanpa mendapat balasan

Kihyun membuka matanya perlahan, bias-bias cahaya memasuki celah kamarnya. Ia meraih Smartphone yang ada dinakas samping tempat tidurnya, sudah pagi ternyata. Kihyun mendudukan dirinya lalu meregangkan semua otot-ototnya yang terasa pegal, hari ini adalah hari libur dimana ia harus membantu kedua orangtuanya di Restoran.

Orangtua Kihyun adalah pemilik Restoran Italia yang lumayan terkenal di Seoul, Ayahnya adalah pensiunan Polisi dan Ibunya adalah mantan koki di sebuah hotel bintang lima di Italia. Kihyun memiliki seorang kakak yang 3 tahun lebih tua darinya namanya Yoo Seung Woo, seorang Karyawan disebuah perusahaan elektronik terbesar di Korea. Saat ini Kihyun adalah seorang Mahasiswa tahun kedua di Seoul National University jurusan International Relation.

Kihyun memasuki restoran yang masih sepi, jelas saja ini belum memasuki waktu buka. Kihyun berjalan seraya menyapa pegawai yang sedang membereskan meja.

" Oh Hyung Apa kabar? Lama tidak bertemu." Kihyun menoleh saat mendengar suara yang

dikenalnya.

" Oh Hai Changkyun-ah, seperti yang kau lihat aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Kihyun Seraya tersenyum, Kihyun berjalan kearah meja kasir dan mendudukan dirinya disana.

" Hyung apa Seung Woo Hyung akan kesini?" Tanya Changkyun, Kihyun mengangguk pelan. Lalu tak lama orang yang dimaksud Changkyun memasuki restoran dengan dua kantong plastic besar ditangannya.

" Hyung kau datang." Seru Changkyun senang lalu berjalan kearah Seung Woo dan mengambil alih barang bawaan Seung Woo. Changkyun adalah salah satu pegawai di Restoran keluarganya.

Inilah mereka tidak membedakan pegawai dan pemilik bagi Kihyun dan Seung Woo semua pegawainya adalah Keluarganya juga. Ini yang membuat pegawai merasa betah bekerja disini.

" Kihyun kau disini? bisa kau bantu Se Ra untuk mencuci kerang?." Ucap seorang wanita paruh baya. Kihyun mengangguk lalu berjalan ke arah Ibunya.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas siang, artinya restoran akan dibuka. Kihyun berjalan keluar restoran untuk mengganti menu special hari ini, Kihyun melirik sekilas awan siang ini yang terlihat mendung.

" Pasti hujan lagi." ucapnya seraya tersenyum tipis lalu kembali memasuki restoran. Kihyun membereskan beberapa lembar kertas yang berserakan di meja kasirnya.

Kihyun tersenyum tipis melihat Kakaknya menggoda Se Ra salah satu pelayan di Restoran ini, sekedar informasi saja, Kakaknya ini sudah lama menaruh hati pada gadis asal Buncheon itu. Kihyun menoleh kearah luar jendela, benar saja hujan turun dengan deras. Ia berpikir mungkin sudah waktunya musim hujan.

Hujan mengingatkannya pada kenangan-kenangan masa lalu yang membuat hatinya sesak, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali melupakan itu semua tetapi ada satu alasan yang membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk melupakan semua masa lalunya bersama Hyunwoo. Ya Cinta Pertama, Cinta pertama yang sangat sulit untuk dilupakan.

Kihyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu kaca restoran yang didorong oleh seseorang dari luar, ia segera berdiri untuk menyambut pelanggan pertamanya hari ini.

" Selamat datang di Restoran kami, silahkan duduk ditempat yang anda inginkan tuan." Ucap Kihyun tak lupa senyuman manis yang ia sematkan diakhir ucapannya. Kihyun kembali mendudukan dirinya saat dua orang pelanggannya duduk dimeja yang mereka inginkan. Lelaki itu menghembuskan nafasnya kesal, Hari ini pengunjung restoran tidak terlalu banyak, mungkin karena hujan membuat sebagian orang malas untuk makan siang diluar dan memilih memesan makanan cepat saji saja.

Hujan turun semakin deras diluar sana membuatnya bosan setengah mati ditambah pengunjung tidak terlalu banyak tapi ini demi membantu Ibunya jadi ia harus menjalaninya.

Perhatian Kihyun teralihkan pada sepasang kekasih yang berada tidak jauh didepannya, ia mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat seorang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan sepertinya mereka pasangan kekasih. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri terdapat seorang perempuan lain menatap mereka dengan tatapan sendu. Jatuh Cinta pada Sahabatmu heh?

Kihyun jadi teringat masa lalunya dulu, saat ia tidak sengaja memergoki Hyunwoo dan Minhyuk berciuman di Perpustakaan. Jujur saja hatinya sangat sakit saat itu, tapi apa daya dia hanya seorang sahabat. Sahabat.

-Flashback-

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, setelah mengisi perutnya dengan sepotong roti dan sekotak susu coklat sendiri di taman belakang favoritnya, Hyunwoo? Sudah beberapa minggu ini dia tidak bertegur sapa jujur ia sangat merindukan Sahabatnya itu, Hyunwoo terlalu sibuk menghabiskan waktu dengan Minhyuk. Kihyun memutuskan untuk meminjam buku di perpustakaan untuk referensi tugas Sejarahnya lusa. Kihyun berjalan menyusuri rak-rak buku yang tinggi dan penuh dengan buku using maupun baru, Kihyun menarik salah satu buku Ensiklopedia, tangannya menggantung diudara saat manik matanya tidak sengaja melihat Hyunwoo dan Minhyuk saling berpangut mesra dibalik rak buku paling pojok.

Rasa sesak menyerang dadanya lagi, sesak sekali seperti dihimpit bongkahan batu besar tak kasat mata. Kihyun menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh, lututnya tiba-tiba melemas.

Kihyun masih menatap sendu kearah mereka, air matanya sudah menganak sungai mengalir dipipi putihnya. Kenapa sesakit ini Tuhan? Rasanya ia ingin ditelan bumi saat ini juga.

" Ki? Apa yang kau lihat?." Kihyun segera menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum layaknya orang bodoh, Hyunwoo merasa sesak melihatnya.

"Ah.. Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud—"

" Aku tahu." Potong Hyunwoo, suaranya terdengar menusuk jauh kedalam hati Kihyun dingin sekali. Tatapan matanya juga bukan Hyunwoo yang ia kenal, Hyunwoonya sudah pergi.

" Oh, Maaf." Lirih Kihyun lalu berbalik menuju pintu keluar perpustakaan.

" Kau kenapa Kihyun-ssi?." Kihyun menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum yang menurut Joo Heon –petugas penjaga perpustkaan hari ini- menyedihkan.

Kihyun segera berlari meninggalkan perpustakaan setelah buku yang ia pinjam sudah terdaftar di daftar peminjam buku sekolahnya. Ia mengabaikan beberapa tatapan aneh yang dilayangkan orang-orang terhadapnya, ya aneh saja melihat orang keluar dari perpustakaan sambil menangis.

Kaki mungil itu berhenti di bawah pohon oak yang rindang, ia mendudukan dirinya disalah satu akar yang lumayan besar. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan, ia merasa lelah sungguh hatinya lelah. Ia ingin melupakan perasaannya terhadap Hyunwoo tetapi tidak bisa perasaannya kepada Hyunwoo sangatlah dalam dan ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan jatuh cinta.

" Hiks— sakit sekali." Lirih Kihyun seraya meremas dadanya yang terasa sesak.

" Tolong hapuskan perasaan ini Tuhan, sungguh ini terlalu sakit untukku."

" Melihat orang yang kau cintai sedang berciuman dengan oranglain lain hiks— itu sama saja membunuhku secara perlahan." Kihyun menundukan kepalanya diantara dua lengannya agar suara tangisnya teredam.

Tanpa Kihyun sadari Hyunwoo berdiri dibalik dinding, mendengar semua ucapan yang meluncur dari bibir tipis Kihyun. Hatinya merasa sesak, tapi ia tidak tahu apa arti dari sesak itu mungkin saja rasa peduli pada Sahabatnya. Kau terlalu bodoh menyadari perasaanmu sendiri Hyunwoo-ssi.

Semenjak kejadian di perpustakaan itu, hubungan persahabatan Kihyun dan Hyunwoo benar-benar merenggang apa mereka masih pantas disebut sahabat? Kurasa tidak. Waktu berlalu sangat cepat hari ini adalah hari kelulusannya, semua siswa tersenyum bahagia karena akan melanjutkan pendidikannya ke tahap lebih tinggi.

Kihyun tersenyum tipis saat mendengar nama Hyunwoo disebutkan sebagai Siswa dengan nilai tertinggi, ia bisa melihat Hyunwoo berjalan ke podium dan memberikan beberapa penggal kata pidatonya.

" Pertama-tama aku ingin berterima kasih kepada Tuhan yang Maha Esa, Ayah dan Ibu serta semua orang-orang yang memberiku semangat.. Terimakasih semuanya." Ucap Hyunwoo dibarengi dengan suara tepuk tangan yang meriah dari teman-temannya.

Hyunwoo berjalan menuruni podium lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya semula, Hyunwoo disambut tepukan dari Won Ho dan Minhyuk. Mereka masih berpacaran ternyata.

Acara kelulusan berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu, kini Kihyun sedang berfoto bersama teman-teman sekelasnya. Semuanya tersenyum senang dan melakukan gaya foto sesuka mereka, ia akan merindukan moment-moment ini.

" Ki kau melanjutkan Kuliah di Universitas mana?." Tanya Hyungwon saat keduanya selesai berfoto ria.

" Universitas Nasional Seoul jurusan International Relation." Jawab Kihyun.

"Woah Daebak! Selamat Kihyunnie." Kihyun hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan temannya ini.

"Ah! Ku dengar dari Won Ho Hyunwoo kuliah di Jepang, dia ikut bersama ibunya." Lanjut Hyungwon, Kihyun hanya mengangguk-ngangguk malas.

" Kau tidak tahu? Orangtua Hyunwoo bercerai?." Kihyun terkejut mendengar ucapan Hyungwon tadi, bercerai?

"Jangan bercanda Hyungwon!." Ujar Kihyun seraya menatap mata Hyungwon namun tak ada keraguan ataupun kebohongan disana.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu? Dia sangat terpu— yak Yoo Kihyun!!." Hyungwon mendengus sebal melihat Kihyun sudah berlari tanpa mendengar semua perkataannya.

Kihyun berlari menyusuri lorong sekolah yang ramai, pandangannya semakin mengabur karena air mata yang sudah menumpuk disudut matanya. Kihyun berhenti didepan gerbang sekolahnya, nihil ia tidak melihat Hyunwoo dimanapun. Ia menundukan kepalanya, nafasnya memburu karena berlari dari Aula ke gerbang yang bisa dibilang lumayan jauh.

" Kau tidak mengizinkanku untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat tinggal, sahabat macam apa kau." Lirih Kihyun, tangisnya benar-benar pecah sekarang. Untung suasana gerbang sepi karena orang-orang masih berada di Aula.

Kihyun benar-benar merasa lelah terlebih lagi hatinya, hari itu ia merasa dunia benar-benar tak adil untuknya. Sejak saat itulah Kihyun memutuskan untuk mengubur dalam-dalam perasaannya terhadap Hyunwoo.

Sekarang aku bisa bertahan

Namun perpisahan terakhir sangatlah menyakitkan

"Selamat Tinggal Cinta Pertamaku, Hyunwoo."

Kihyun menghapus air matanya yang mengalir begitu saja, ia sangat merindukan sahabatnya, cinta pertamanya, orang yang selama ini masih bertahta dihatinya, Hyunwoo nama itu. Jika diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu kembali ia ingin mengatakan bahwa ia masih sangat mencintainya sampai saat ini. Namun, ia harus mengubur dalam angan-angannya itu kisah cintanya tidak akan berakhir indah seperti Drama-drama yang sering Ibunya tonton.

Mungkin sudah saatnya ia membuka hati untuk orang lain, ia sudah lelah jika harus terlalu lama terjebak masa lalu.

" Ki.. Jangan melamun seperti itu layani pelanggan dengan baik." Kihyun tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara Ibunya dari arah dapur. Kihyun berdiri lalu membungkuk sopan untuk meminta maaf.

"Maafkan aku tuan, maaf membuat anda menunggu." Ucap Kihyun, orang yang ada didepannya hanya berdehem sebagai jawaban. Kihyun mendongakan kepalanya bersamaan dengan orang dihadapannya.

Deg!

Dunia seolah berhenti berputar saat itu juga, hatinya menghangat saat matanya menatap mata sipit orang yang berada dihadapannya.

" Lama tidak berjumpa Ki.."

" Hyunwoo."

" Halo Cinta pertamaku, Yoo Kihyun."

THE END

A/N: Halo Aku author baru di dunia perShowkian/?

semoga suka ya sama fict aku

dah gitu aja, ditunggu Reviewnya


End file.
